Lifeline
by Ganika
Summary: Tohru in her later years


Lifeline  
  
I do not own these characters except for Robert. He is a figment of my imagination. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and all constructive comments and suggestions for improvement will be greatly appreciated, especially those as to whether I caused any Fruits Basket characters to act OOC.  
  
Many years had passed since Hondo Tohru left the service of the Sohma family. She sat at her desk in front of her state-of-the-art computer system, her lifeline to the world. In her cottage, high in an American mountain range, on that cold late November morning, she turned on her system as she did at the same time every morning. At the push of the on button, its inner workings whirled and hummed into life.The bright light of the monitor screen filled the otherwise darkened room.  
  
She had purchased the small mountain cottage with money she had inherited at the death of her grandfather and had then wisely invested. She was able to live comfortably and even had a bit left over to hire a servant to help her with the chores around the cottage.  
  
An agency had sent Robert to her and she adored him at first sight. Tall, muscular and intelligent, his face bore a striking resemblance to a young Sohmu Yuki.  
  
There was a soft snow falling in the mountains that morning, so Robert built a roaring fire in the fireplace to take off the morning chill.  
  
The knock came at the door at about 10 am, just as it did every Wednesday morning. Robert opened the door and took the box from the delivery man. There was never a card with the dozen pink roses that showed up every week. They just came, delivered by a local florist in the small town located at the base of the mountain. They told Robert they did not know who was sending them, but that they received an envelope, with cash, each month to pay for the deliveries. There was no return address. The post mark on the envelope was New York City.  
  
After arranging the flowers in their vase on the table beside her computer desk, Robert stroked the coals of the fireplace to take the chill out of the room. "Is there anything I can get you this morning Miss Tohru?"  
  
"Yes, Robert" she said as she smiled up at him. "As a matter of fact there is. I would like to start this morning with a big, steaming cup of hot chocolate with lots of those tiny marshmallows floating and melting on the top. And Robert, I would like some crackers this morning too. Do you think I could also have some of that Philadelphia strawberry whipped cream cheese to dip them in?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Tohru. I'll get it for you right away." He smiled back at her and decided not to bring up the fact that none of those things were allowed on her diet. Why, he thought to himself, deny her now those few little things in life that she enjoyed so much.  
  
As he left the room to go to the kitchen, he noticed Tohru was thoroughly engrossed in clicking buttons and studying the monitor screen.  
  
Robert knew there were many who had loved Tohru throughout her life, for she had a special way of offering you a piece of her heart whenever she just smiled at you, an unique and uncommon way of placing her trust in you, sometimes even when you didn't really deserve it. Himself, though only three months in her service, had already fallen deeply under that mysterious spell. He truly loved this lady with all his soul and being, but he knew her heart was not, nor never could be, his. He was only her man servant, but he would give his life for hers if she would but ask.  
  
"Thank you Robert," she said as he brought her the breakfast she had asked for.  
  
He knew she had always been so strong and supportive of the men of the Sohu family. They even now occasionally still called and asked for her advice and guidance. That was why it was no surprise when the jangle of the phone broke the silence of the afternoon as she surfed the cyber highway. It was, however, a complete surprise when Robert said to her, "Miss Tohru. It is Yuki-san."  
  
He saw the joy and happiness fill her still bright eyes as she reached for the phone receiver. That must be how they had sparkled and shined when she had lived with them he thought as he handed it to her.  
  
"Hello. Yuki-san?" Nothing.  
  
"Yuki-san? Is it really you?" Still no sound.  
  
His heart soared as he heard her voice again in his ear for the first time in almost 10 years.  
  
"Speechless again you idiot?" he asked himself, silently, as he listened to her breathing come to him over the miles.  
  
"Yuki-san. Hello? I am so glad you called."  
  
"Tohru-san. How are you?"  
  
"I'm am fine. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine too."  
  
"So, I was thinking about you today, and thought I would call and see how you were doing?"  
  
"Yes, yes...I am doing fine. Everything is going good with me. And how about with you?"  
  
He would hesitate no longer. He would ask her now...it was time.  
  
"I would like to come to see you. To take you out. The years have been good to me Tohru-san. I could fly my jet to you and pick you up at the airport. We will go to New York for dinner and a Broadway show. Maybe some dancing afterwards. Just like you have always wanted to do...like we have talked of doing together" Finally, it was done. The question was asked. Robert watched the reserved lady as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Yuki- san. That sounds so wonderful. But..."  
  
"But!" He rudely interrupted her. "You mean you don't want to go. I can't believe this!"  
  
"No Yuki-san, no. Of course I would like to go with you very much. It's just that I have met a special man here. He has become important to my life. We are to be married next week." Again Robert watched with pain in his heart as the muscles in her cheeks and the veins in her neck tensed.  
  
"Oh, I see". Yuki's fist tightened around the phone receiver and he punched the wall of the phone booth with the other. "In that case, I understand completely. I wish you the best of luck in your future life with this man."  
  
"Thank you so much Yuki-san. I wish you good luck and happiness in yours. It has really been nice talking with you."  
  
"With you too Tohru-san. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye to you too."  
  
Yuki hung up the phone receiver with a crash and exited the phone booth. One tiny tear managed to squeeze from his eye and slide down his cheek. Dressed in his exquisite, expensive 5th Avenue suite with striped tie, he stood tall and wiped the one tear quickly from his face with a manly gesture. A thought came to Yuki as he dropped the envelope into the nearest mailbox. She had never once said "I'm sorry".  
  
Tohru gently placed the phone receiver back on its base. She looked up at Robert. He bent down an gave her a firm hug. "You know Robert," she said. "I think I am ready for my bath now."  
  
"Okay Miss Tohru. We'll do that now." Yes, she had always been strong and supportive of the men of the Sohma family. Robert often wondered who had ever been strong and supportive of her. Probably no one until now. He would remain with her and be her support every minute of every day.  
  
He grabbed firmly onto the handles of the wheelchair. The muscles in his strong young arms bulged as he pushed the weak and decaying body of Hondo Tohru toward the door of her bedroom.  
  
"Robert, this is the season of making wishes is it not?"  
  
"Yes ma me, it sure is that," he said as he felt tears welling up in his own eyes.  
  
"If I were able to have one wish come true for Christmas, do you know what it would be?  
  
He held his voice steady and strong as he said, "And exactly what would that wish be Miss Tohru?"  
  
'For a chance to have just one dance with my Yuki-san in the moonlight under the stars."  
  
"Yes, I thought that might be it. Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Tohru before we get your bath?"  
  
"Yes, Robert, there is. I'm especially tired tonight. Would you shutdown my computer for me please?"  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
